Malese Jow
Malese Jow '(born Feburary 18, 1991) is an American actress, singer and songwriter. She is best known for her role as Anna, a teenage vampire on The CW television teen drama ''The Vampire Diaries and Lucy Stone in hit Nickelodeon show Big Time Rush. Personal Life Born as '''Elizabeth Malese Jow in Tulsa, Oklahoma, Jow moved to California with her mother and siblings when she was 9 years old. Jow is half Chinese American and part Cherokee. Career When she was 6, Jow appeared on Barney and Dellaventura, but her acting career took off when she landed the role of Geena Fabiano in the Nickelodeon television series Unfabulous alongside Emma Roberts. The teen sitcom lasted three seasons and earned Jow several Young Artist Award nominations. When Unfabulous ended in 2007, Jow appeared in Bratz: The Movie as Quinn and has guest starred on Wizards Of Waverly Place, The Young And The Restless, iCarly, The Secret Life of The American Teenager, Disney show Hannah Montanna and 2009 movie Aliens In The Attic. In 2010, Jow appeared in the first season of The Vampire Diaries (The CW). She played the part of Anna, a vampire. Jow briefly re-appeared in season 3. That same year, Jow appeared in ABC's 2010 movie You're So Cupid! as Megan, and played Alice Cantwell in the film The Social Network. She also guest starred on an episode of TNT television series Leverage. She then went on to star in the Nickelodeon television series The Troop as Cadence Nash. In 2011, Jow began a recurring role in season 2 of Big Time Rush as Lucy Stone, an aspiring singer and love interest (and then ex-girlfriend) of Kendall Knight (Kendall Schmidt). She also had a role and in the series Desperate Housewives as Violet. In 2012 she played Morgan in The CW's "Shelter" pilot episode, produced by J.J. Abrams and Mark Schwahn. In January 2013 Malese confirmed her role in feature film "Plastics". That same month it was also announced that Malese would be reprising her role as Lucy Stone on the hit Nickelodeon show Big Time Rush. In February 2013, Malese was revealed to be the new host of The Vampire Diaries side show, TVD Rehash (Re#ash) replacing previous host Arielle Kebbel. Later that month, it was announced that Malese would be joining the CW pilot Oxygen, playing Julia a girl who has an illness which may be cured by aliens.In May 2013, Oxygen was picked up and renamed 'Star-Crossed'. The show will be part of the 2013-2014 mid season schedule. She was also "The New Kid" in True Jackson, VP episode 17, season 2. Filmography Jow has said that as a child, she would often sing the national anthem at local baseball games. Jow also appeared in American band, All Time Low's music video for their single, "Time Bomb". Songs: *Caught Up In You *Mista DJ *Where You Belong *Go Go *Left Waiting *Hey Oh *No Better *Turn Away *Sound Of Summer *He Said She Said *Live 4 Today *You Had It All *You Left Me In The Air *Red Light *The Perfect Love *You Dumped Me For Her Category:Bratz: Motion Picture